


Everything Has Fallen Apart Already

by Mistah_J (JStomp)



Series: Eleventh Dimension [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Childish shit, Digimon Rocks, Digimon-Infinite Crossover fic, Drama, M/M, NamShit, Romance, YAY! I'm such a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JStomp/pseuds/Mistah_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun used to be best friends. The keyword being 'used'—Sunggyu doesn't even know what triggered his EX-friend to be a major dick.</p><p>So what if they saved the world together when they were children? So what if they became rather inseparable before?<br/>High School is having none of that shit. They were on different paths now, heroes or not.</p><p>Digimon Crossover. Post!Digital World. High school fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Only Things Had Stayed That Way

_Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite in any way, as well as Digimon. I sure wish though. I want a patamon._

_"..." Speech_

_'...' Thought_

_Japanese_ _words would be sparingly used too, just a heads up._

* * *

 

_"Hey, are you okay?" A twelve year old Woohyun asked. "Aren't you cold out here Gyu? Why are you not at the campsite?"_

_That night was humid and foggy because of the heavy downpour hours ago. Sunggyu always liked this kind of weather—it made the perfect mood for singing sad songs._

_"What were you even doing right here?" Woohyun asked yet again, not minding that Sunggyu hadn't even replied._

_"I was just thinking." Sunggyu answered._

_"Hey don't be so serious all the time. I know you're the smart one here in our group—but man, give yourself a break." Woohyun chuckled, patting Sunggyu's head. "Now, let's go back to the fire. You'll catch a cold at this rate."_

_He pulled up Sunggyu from the ground, his bright grin never faltering._

_"Right." Sunggyu returned back the smile, letting himself be pulled away by Woohyun._

~

"Sunggyu! You're going to be late if you keep sleeping!" A stern voice shouted right beside his ear.

Sunggyu winced at the loud sound. It was a bad decision to sleep with his Digivice right next to him.

"If you don't wake up right now, I'm calling the other guys to have a party right now."

"I'm up! Sheesh." Sunggyu grumbled, he didn't want that to happen. Because calling everyone meant that Dongwoo's digimon would be there too and that damn Guilmon can get really, really noisy and annoying.

And then, there would be Veemon's cheers in the background.

'Oh right. Veemon wouldn't be there.' Sunggyu realized. 'I don't even think that poor guy still even exists.'

"Why are you still sitting around?" The voice asked again. "You're seriously late."

"We both know that we do nothing during homeroom, Renamon. I'm not going to be late." Sunggyu retorted at his fox companion, getting up to prepare for the rest of the day. "Besides, the teachers like me."

"That isn't reason to be late Sunggyu." Renamon sighed.

"Whatever, you're just being too bossy again RenRen." Sunggyu shrugged and stuck his tongue out at his digimon before entering the showers.

"And you're not?" The fox snorted.

~

"I'm going!" Sunggyu shouted, saying goodbye to his parents.

"Wait the hell up hyung!" Myungsoo shouted, rushing out of the house.

Sunggyu looked at his slightly disheveled younger brother, sighing pitifully—handing him a comb. "That's what you get for sleeping in."

"Gaomon overslept." Myungsoo said, trying to get all the locks on his hair tamed.

"Hey. Don't push the blame on me." The said digimon protested from Myungsoo's bag.

"You're bringing him?" Sunggyu raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"You're bringing her too." Myungsoo pointed at the Digivice hanging like a keychain from Sunggyu's bag. "I don't get why you should be reacting like this."

"Well first, RenRen doesn't speak in public." Sunggyu retorted. "And second. I always bring her, unlike you who only brings Gaomon when you need him in school."

"Well... I forgot to do my assignment. Gao is gonna help me with it." Myungsoo admitted. "Now stop killing me with your eyes. It's not cheating okay? It's just wise use of resources."

"Fine. But you know what will happen if you talk to him during exams." Sunggyu sighed, mentally noting to have Renamon spy on Gaomon later—just to be sure.

~

As expected, Sunggyu wasn't late. The teachers are being especially nice to him again—just like every day in the average life of Kim Sunggyu.

He already sent his partner on the spying mission as soon as homeroom started, knowing that his younger brother wouldn't even notice.

Renamon excelled in hiding after all, Sunggyu also trained her well in espionage—it was a valueable skill.

"Hey watch where you're going fag." A guy shouted when Sunggyu had bumped into him.

 

Oh yeah. This was a normal occurrence now too.

 

Sunggyu shrugged it off, those people doesn't dare hurt him anyway. One tried to do so long ago and Sunggyu knocked him out until hours later. He didn't survive the digital world by crying and slaving his partner around.

Besides, they don't want to incur Howon's wrath—the guy was now black belt in taekwondo and he'll be more than happy to bring down a scum who hurt one of his best friends.

 

Sunggyu doesn't actually know where the hell they are picking up those insults though. He hasn't even shown any kind of interest in the male species. And yes, he's in a band full of pretty boys but that was not rare too.

Well Heechul-sempai, their bassist, indeed was gay, but hey why is the other members free from this accusation?

 

"Hyung, I saw you run in with a stupid runt from the Football team." Dongwoo immediately ran towards Sunggyu and dragged him to the cafeteria line. "Are you alright?"

Oh, and another thing—indeed, that kind of treatment only came from the football team—the team Nam Woohyun leads.

"It's just the usual." Sunggyu snorted. "You know they are still afraid of me because of what happened a year ago."

Dongwoo rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean they are scared of the Gumiho that visited them that night?"

"RenRen's a kitsune, excuse you." Sunggyu said. "And we're a team—we act as one."

"But you said she acted without your permission!" Dongwoo protested.

"That's just a minor detail." Sunggyu said dissmisingly.

 

Yeah. It's probably the hauntings of a 'ghost' girl to the entire football team sans Woohyun that made Sunggyu untouchable.

'Who knows what kind of dirt she has on them?' Sunggyu mentally snickered. Yes, his digimon is quite evil.

 

The others soon joined them for lunch, filling up a table for seven quickly—it already was a habit for them to sit on that table, the one missing member didn't even change that as the seventh seat was now allocated for Sunggyu's bag.

The others said nothing about it, knowing well why Sunggyu places his bag there, even without Sunggyu himself realizing it.

That was Sunggyu's way of saying that the spot was only for his best friend—that he's still hoping that someday—that person would suddenly grab the bag and dump it on the floor saying that the chair is made for a person, not a god damn bag.

It was his way of assuring that no one else takes that spot that Woohyun left.

~

The rest of the day flew by without a hitch. Renamon reported that Myungsoo really didn't cheat using his digimon. The band practice went well too, no one made a single mistake and Sunggyu was beaming in pride because of it—they have improved so much compared from what they were before.

"It's a good day." Sunggyu stretched his limbs with a satisfied smile.

"At this condition, we'll be more than ready for the school festival." Peniel (BtoB), their guitarist, commented.

"Probably, we shouldn't get too confident though." Minhyuk (CNBlue), replied.

"Minhyuk's right. We may still mess up on that day." Sunggyu nagged. "Which means, we'll still practice every single day."

"Yes, yes, we know that." Heechul rolled his eyes before grinning his mischievous smile at their vocalist. "Can I try a gimmick at the festival? The fans will love it for sure."

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the bassist. "What is it?"

"Hi-mi-tsu." Heechul replied, opening the room. "I'll be going now guys, I still have a date."

The three left in the band room could only roll their eyes. It was the typical behavior of Kim Heechul.

~

The band practices usually end late and their school was empty by the time it ends.

Well... mostly empty—as the varsity teams also stay in school late.

"Aish, I knew this day was too good to be true." Sunggyu muttered under his breath, spotting the familiar mess of raven hair meters away from him, along with some other people who were probably football runts too.

Woohyun, who has probably gained super hearing—because there's no way he would hear that mumble over the stupid cackling of his equally stupid team mates, suddenly stopped in his tracks to turn to look at Sunggyu.

 

Scratch that. Glare at Sunggyu.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Woohyun asked, obviously annoyed by his presence.

To hell with his annoyance though, because his question is unbelievably stupid.

"I don't know Nam. Maybe I'm unicycling towards hell." Sunggyu replied. "What the fuck does a person does on a public road?"

"Well little fag, you may be stalking us, planning to molest us." Runt #1 answered. "Sheesh, I know we're popular with girls, but sorry we don't want fags on our list of admirers."

Sunggyu raised his eyebrows at that, the guy looks like he was cousins with Sukamon, the poop digimon.

"Excuse me, why would I stalk fugly shits like you." Sunggyu rolled his eyes. "I have better taste than that please."

"So you're not denying you're a fucking fag?" The runt snickered.

"No, I'm just saying that if I was, you guys are the last persons I'd ever like ‘cause you all look fucking ugly inside out. Especially you, Namshit." Sunggyu's voice was dripping in venom, glaring at the said man. "Now, excuse me. I need to go home right now and I don't have time to deal with your stupidity."

He walked past them and entered the gate to his house which is thankfully near.

"God damn stupid Football runts!" Sunggyu stomped to his room. "Why the fuck can't I live a single day without them fucking annoying me?!"

"Especially that Namshit. Just looking at him irks me to hell!" Sunggyu threw his bag on the bed, his eyes landing on a picture taken five years ago. "...Why did we even need to grow up...?"

Sunggyu sat on his bed, clutching his knees, waiting for sleep to claim him.

"Why did you have become such a bastard...? Woohyun..."

~

_"Yah. I told you that chairs are made for people and not bags." Fifteen-year old Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu's bag, dropping it down the cafeteria floor. "Besides, this is my spot. Only I can sit here."_

_"What if I don't want you to sit there?" Sunggyu countered. "I placed my bag there so that you go sit in another spot that's not beside me."_

_"Nonsense. You love being beside me." Woohyun slung his arm over to Sunggyu's neck. "Admit it, you've been saving this spot for me."_

_"Totally not!" Sunggyu protested, pushing Woohyun away. "You smell, did you go play again?"_

_"It's the smell of a man Gyu. You wouldn't understand that though because you smell girly—like vanilla." Woohyun rolled his eyes. "And yes as a matter of fact I did. We have been practicing hard to get in the team in high school."_

_"I do not smell like girly." Sunggyu glared at Woohyun. "Take that back."_

_"Whatever Gyu, you totally do." Woohyun just chuckled at his bestfriend, wrapping his left hand around Sunggyu's waist while eating his sandwich on his right—ignoring all protests coming from Sunggyu._

_If only things had stayed that way._


	2. You're My Sweetest Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "..." Speech  
> '...' Thought
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Infinite or Digimon, it would be full of yaoi.

_"Woohyun-ah!" It was that light voice again, calling me—expressive of his current happy state. "Hyun-ah... Are you there?"_

_Long, pale fingers snap right up in front of my face. "You're spacing out."_

_I shifted my vision to the owner of the hand—his eyes are crinkled with happiness and there was a little pout on his thin pink lips._

_"What is it Gyu?" I asked him and he grinned proudly._

_"Yeol said they spotted a village just beyond this valley." He exclaimed. "Can you believe it? We're finally going to sleep on proper beds!"_

_"I really don't get you at all." Woohyun shook his head. "Sometimes you act all mature and yet sometimes you act like a kid."_

_"Well it is great news anyway." Sunggyu glared at Woohyun. "There would probably be real food there too!"_

_"Kid." Woohyun teased._

_"Am not!" Sunggyu huffed. "I'm older than you, jerk."_

_He then stomped off back to the rest of the group, muttering about stupid football freaks._

_'Cute.' Woohyun thought. He loved it that Sunggyu's usually serious but he melts into a kid whenever he's with Woohyun. "Come on Gyu, don't be mad at me!"_

_He ran towards the other boy and slung his arm on Sunggyu's shoulder._

~

Woohyun woke up panting from what he considered a nightmare. It was still dark outside, Woohyun woke up too early again.

'Why am I still having those dreams?' He bitterly cursed his brain for bringing up old memories. 'No... Not memories. That was just a child delusion of mine. Those things never really happened.'

'That world didn't ever exist. It's all a dream.' Woohyun chanted in his mind, firmly trying to believe those words. "It's just a bad dream my mind fabricated. Even those smiles for me are nothing but dreams... bad dreams."

 

It was still a few hours until Woohyun actually had to wake up for weekend football drills and he should sleep again, but it didn't matter—he can't. Those nightmares are still haunting him.

 

Inside of the box full of things he didn't want to see, a lonely light flickered.

~

"What is it RenRen?" Sunggyu groaned as heard noises coming from the device beside him.

"It's nothing." Renamon replied. "I just thought... I felt something weird..."

"Go back to sleep, we still have time before we start preparing for the school festival."

Few seconds later Sunggyu was lightly snoring again.

~

"Captain, you're early today!" Choi Minho, a first year who managed to climb up easily to play on the starting line-up, called.

Woohyun just ignored him—he hated the guy; he reminds Woohyun of what he had been before—happy, optimistic—courageous.

The first day he got accepted to the team, the other teammates tried to teach him about the inner workings of the team—following superiors, partying hard, alcoholism, and of course gay bashing, especially Kim Sunggyu who as they all know (except the new guys) was Woohyun's ex best friend.

They started mocking Sunggyu when Woohyun became member of the team, Woohyun joined in too—to show his dedication to the team.

Now, he sits up on the top of the team with the other players following him.

But this Choi Minho wanted nothing to do with it and just walked away.

 

_"If I bash gay people, it would mean I'm bashing my dead best friend too."_

 

Those words hit Woohyun hard, the newbie was everything he couldn't be. In fact he was the one who pointed out to the team all the 'unmanly' things Sunggyu did.

 

He was the source of all the diss his teammates ever threw at Sunggyu.

 

The team of course tried to teach him a lesson but the coach arrived and saw what happened—he sided with the freshman and now almost all of the team are being threatened of suspension in playing for that season in case the coach got wind of it again.

 

"God damn fag, who does he think he is?" My teammate, kicked the ball as hard as he can. "I'm fugly? Maybe he should look in the mirror. He's pale as a fucking girl."

"Not to mention, his eyes are god damn slits." Another one joked. "How could he even see?"

"True. And his lisp is so annoying." My teammate replied. "How the hell is he the vocalist of his gay band? He sings like he's getting fucked in the ass—he sounds whiny and squeaky."

The other chuckled. "I bet that faggot Heechul have fucked him already."

"With the way on how close they are, I'm sure of it."

 

Woohyun felt his blood boil at the thought. Sure he calls Sunggyu gay (but never in front of the other), but he hasn't thought about Sunggyu being actually gay and having a relationship with another male.

 

The idea pisses him off. Sunggyu is not allowed to like another male, much less date him.

 

Woohyun felt anger course his veins. 'Sunggyu can't date another guy. He just simply can't'

He ran to one of the balls and kicked it in frustration, not minding what happened to it.

"Woah, why are you so angry captain?" They were shocked, Woohyun doesn't usually go kicking balls as hard as he can during drills.

"That goddamn fag Kim Sunggyu makes me mad! He should just go to hell with his kind!" He shouted, kicking another ball. 'How dare him date another fucking guy?!'

 

"Well thank you for your input NamShit. You make me mad too." Woohyun heard a voice just outside the field.

He turned around stiffly, fearing what he may see.

It was him, Kim Sunggyu dragging up an amplifier from the nearby music room.

His face was blank and cold but Woohyun could easily see that he was hurt underneath.

"However, nobody cares. So why don't you just shut it, and complete your job quietly." He started to walk away, carrying up the amplifier again.

'Shit. Why the hell is he here?! No one besides the varsity is supposed to be here on weekends.' Woohyun panicked, he never let Sunggyu hear him call him bad names—he knew the older boy was sensitive to comments made by people who are and was close to him.

Woohyun only allows his teammates call Sunggyu names because he knew it didn't matter to him.

He hates Sunggyu, but he hates seeing the other hurt—he hates making him cry.

"Good job boss!" His teammates all laughed. "You showed him he's not welcome here."

'Good... job...?'

 

"We saw the faggot coming in that music room minutes ago. He was glaring at every single one of us when he passed by" One of the guys said. "Did you see him pausing when you shouted? That was daebak. I think he'll avoid us now, those kicks were hard."

"It is what was expected of the captain." Choi Minho commented, looking at Woohyun disappointedly. "Of course he kicks that hard."

Woohyun saw that look and it made his feeling worse.

He felt terrible, but he felt angry too—angry at Choi Minho for being everything he could have been. Angry at himself for breaking a promise he made before.

"Whatever. I'm going." He muttered, walking up to the lockers to get his things. "Tell the coach I'm leaving early."

The others just nodded. It was an order and they had to follow that.

Woohyun got his things and went home, not minding the curious stares of his team mates.

Right now, all he wanted was to bury himself in sleep—to forget that hurt look on Sunggyu's face.

 

He just wants to sleep so he could meet his nightmares.

~

_"Ow, ow, ow Gyu!" Fourteen year old Woohyun whined. "Be gentle sheesh."_

_"It's not my fault you decided to pick a fight with the upperclassmen." Sunggyu shrugged, rubbing ointments on the bruises on Woohyun's face._

_"But they were calling you names Gyu!" Woohyun exclaimed, wincing at the pressure of Sunggyu's hands._

_"Then you should just let them be." Sunggyu replied. "It's not like it's important."_

_"But Gyu! I can't just let them be!" Woohyun protested. "People would get the wrong idea about you!"_

_"I don't care what other people think about me Namu." Sunggyu stated._

_"You don't?" Woohyun asked his best friend. "Not even what I think?"_

_"The only ones that matters to me is those who are important to me." Sunggyu replied, shaking his head. "My parents, you, Myung, and the rest of the gang. Oh and RenRen also."_

_"I'm important to you huh?" Woohyun flashed Sunggyu a greasy grin. "How very nice of you to admit Gyu."_

_"Of course! You're my Namu after all—my best friend!" Sunggyu exclaimed, slightly red in embarrassment._

_"Don't worry! I'll never say bad things about you Gyu!" Woohyun pulled Sunggyu closer._

_"Promise?" Sunggyu asked, going redder as Woohyun held him on his hips again._

_"I promise Gyu." Woohyun replied._

_"Thank you Namu!" Sunggyu pecked Woohyun's cheeks—immediately pulling away when he realized what he did._

_Woohyun just chuckled, messing Sunggyu's hair—admiring how shy Sunggyu suddenly was—how cute his flushed cheeks are._

_Kim Sunggyu... you're my sweetest nightmare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who gave kudos. I honestly didn't expect someone to like this thing. Is this chapter alright? It seems a bit lacking for me but I can't think of anything to add more.
> 
> Obviously I can't be bothered to name the football runts. Just call them Runts or Sukamon cousins. it's up to you guys. =__=
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Love Makes People Do Silly Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Infi and Digi, then I'll be god damn rich and I won't have problems in regards to school fees.
> 
> I also don't own TBS.
> 
> Sorry Kitty noona. I didn't use your recommendation. ::)))
> 
> "..." Speech  
> '...' Thought

_"Hey. I know you feel responsible for all of us... but can't you lighten up a bit?" Woohyun asked, it was a dark night and it was Sunggyu's turn to guard the group._

_"Why are you not asleep like the others?" Sunggyu replied. "It's your turn next, you know? You should sleep while you can. You'll fall asleep in your turn."_

_"It's fine. I'm used to staying up all night." Woohyun grinned, sitting down beside Sunggyu. "So tell me leader-san, why are you so serious all the time?"_

_"Because we're supposed to focus on surviving and not play around?" Sunggyu asked sarcastically._

_"I know that, sheesh. I'm talking about how you tend to shoulder all the burdens to yourself." Woohyun replied. "You do know we're here right? You can split everything between us—even the problems and responsibility."_

_'I... I can't depend on others.' Sunggyu hugged his knees. 'People only end up betraying other people's trust. Just like my father.'_

_"I mean, four of us are of the same age. The other three is just a year younger. We can take care of ourselves too." Woohyun continued. "You're probably the most responsible of us the older kids. But it isn't like you can't ask us to do things for the sake of the group."_

_'Trust is something I can't give to a group of total strangers. If I can't even trust my own father—my family... how would I do so to others?'_

_"We're not your friends for nothing! We'll always help you out leader-san!"_

_'But... I don't have any...'_

_"...Friends?" Sunggyu asked aloud._

_"Yeah. We're friends, so you can trust your back to us. You can't go running off alone again—if there would be another threat like that, we'll fight together." Woohyun said, recalling the battle earlier that day. "Do you know how worried we were? Myungsoo almost cried because he thought you'll be hurt."_

_'He... almost... cried...?'_

_"He's a nice kid. He's usually carefree but I can see that he cares for you deeply—he helps you in every way he can." Woohyun stated. "I guess he just feels worried about you since you're too cooped up in you shell of responsibility. He said you used to smile and joke a lot. I wonder where that side of you is now."_

_'It died. Since that day we all learned the truth.' Sunggyu gritted his teeth at the thought._

_"But Myung said he misses that part of his brother a lot. I mean, you're taking care of him so well—but you stopped being so close to him." Woohyun sighed. "He told me not to tell you this though. He didn't want to you be burdened more by his wish—he considers it petty."_

_'Have I distanced myself too far that my brother started to trust a stranger about such things other than me?' Sunggyu asked himself._

_"But it's not really petty. I mean, I miss my bro too—a lot. He's been so busy since my appa died." Woohyun sighed. "Well I guess you guys have a lot in common—but sometimes I wonder if he's too busy to even smile. Not that I can do anything to help—but I really wish I could."_

_'But maybe... they are not strangers anymore... and maybe it's just a part of this guy's charisma—being trustworthy.'_

_"If we could only share the burden you tried to carry yourselves. But I guess it's a bit too hard to do." Woohyun said. "I wonder if my bro is freaking out right now. Well he probably is—we have been here for quite some time now."_

_'Myung-ah, should I trust you judgment on this guy? Should I trust him too?' Sunggyu inspected Woohyun's face—there was a small pink blush on his cheeks and a shy smile as he was talking. 'Could he be nervous of talking to me? He's usually really confident—not to mention bone headed.'_

_'He always had tried to talk to me. Yet all I did was to keep silent and listen. Perhaps he's nervous of me telling him off.'_

_"What leader-san?" Woohyun noticed Sunggyu's stare at his face. "I-Is my face dirty?"_

_'He's blushing harder.' Sunggyu noted. 'Must be because I don't usually act like this.'_

_"It's not petty at all."_

_"W-What?"_

_"That wish—it's not petty at all." Sunggyu said. "I guess we're just too caught up doing things by ourselves that we forget to take a proper look at you guys."_

_"Woohyun-sshi..."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Can you please help me carry this group?"_

_"Of course! That's what friends do right? You could also ask Hoya and Dongwoo!"_

_"Friends... huh? Okay. I'd like to be your friend." Sunggyu smiled softly._

_"There! You smiled!" Woohyun grinned, excitedly pointing at Sunggyu's face. "You should do it more often. It's nice to look at—you look handsome."_

_"If you put it that way. Then I guess I'll have to do it more." Sunggyu chuckled._

_"And your voice sounds nice too." Woohyun said. "You should speak more often. No! You could be a singer! Girls would totally swoon at you!"_

_"Now you're just being annoying. You make it sound like I have charm speak." Sunggyu scoffed. "What about you? Yours sound nice too."_

_"I know... but I can't be a singer." Woohyun scratched his head awkwardly at the sudden compliment. "I mean, I already have a different goal in life. I want to be a football superstar! What about you?"_

_"To be honest, for a while all I aimed to do is to be dependable enough for Myungsoo and my mom—in case the worst happens." Sunggyu sighed. "But now... maybe I should give your suggestion a go."_

_"Hey leader-san—"_

_"Sunggyu, call me Sunggyu."_

_"Sunggyu, may I ask what happened? I mean if you only want to."_

_"... it's fine. Should I tell you our story?"_

_Woohyun just nodded._

_"It all started two years ago—when Myungsoo woke me up late at night. He said he heard someone yelling."_

_"So we checked downstairs, only to find our parents arguing. My father was cheating with a woman from his work."_

_"And what happened next was unexpected—not to mention pretty silly. My mother just forgave him, just like that. And it wasn't the first and the last time it happened."_

_"Well they say love makes people do silly things." Woohyun commented._

_"You're right." Sunggyu sighed. "So since then, I thought that maybe one day—my father would finally get sick of us and leave us alone. That's why I had to prepare myself in case that happened."_

_"I studied my best, I did all my responsibilities at home—not wanting to burden my mom more. Eventually, the friends I had, drifted away because of my coldness."_

_"I forgot to live for myself too—until you reminded me. For that, thank you."_

_"Eh. It's nothing really. I mean I really didn't do much. You were the one who decided to start living again." Woohyun smiled. "I only did what a good friend would do."_

_"Well then, thank you for being a good friend."_

_~_

**_Monday_ **

The sound of the instruments was hypnotic to Sunggyu—drowning him slowly to the feeling of performing live.

This time, he decided to say what he wants to say with the song—say what he feels.

Betrayal, Anger, Hurt

Those are what is flashing on his mind. And he'll make sure that's what the audience would hear.

 

_When everything you'll get is_

_everything that you've wanted, princess_

_(well which would you prefer)_

_My finger on the trigger, or_

_(me face down, down across your floor)_

_Me face down, down across your floor_

_(me face down, down across your floor)_

_Well just so long as this thing's loaded_

 

His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the person the he is dedicating the song to.

Their eyes meet—the football captain was staring at him intensely. His eyes guarded.

 

_And will you tell all your friends_

_you've got your gun to my head_

_This all was only wishful thinkin,_

_this all was only wishful thinkin_

_And will you tell all your friends_

_you've got your gun to my head_

_This all was only wishful thinkin,_

_this all was only wishful thinkin_

_let's go..._

 

Woohyun's eyes widened—he already figured out that he was talking about him.

Slowly, he tried to walk forward moving through the crowd to go near the stage.

 

_Don't bother trying to explain Angel_

_I know exactly what goes on when you're on and_

_How about I'm outside of your window_

_(how about I'm outside of your window)_

_Watchin him keep the details covered_

_You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker)_

_for a sweet talker, yeah_

 

Woohyun made it in front of the cheering crowd, his eyes still fixed on Sunggyu's. Guilt was written all over his face.

'It's too late now Woohyun.' Sunggyu thought.

 

_And will you tell all your friends_

_you've got your gun to my head_

_This all was only wishful thinkin,_

_this all was only wishful thinkin_

_(the only thing that I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back)_

_And will you tell all your friends_

_you've got your gun to my head_

_This all was only wishful thinkin,_

_this all was only wishful thinkin_

 

Woohyun was chewing on his plump bottom lips—like what he does when he knows he did something bad. Like he always did when apologizing to Sunggyu.

 

_Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens_

_A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins_

_I will never ask if you don't ever tell me_

_I know you well enough to know you never loved me_

_Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens_

_Why can't I feel anything_

_from anyone other than you?_

_Why can't I feel anything_

_from anyone other than you?_

 

He looked so sincere, and it took all of Sunggyu not to go down there and forgive him—to be on good terms again.

'Why the hell do I still feel like this after everything?'

 

_And all of this was all your fault_

_And all of this_

_(I stay jealous)_

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this,_

_for this simple reason_

_I just need to keep you in mind_

_as something larger than life_

_(she'll destroy us all before she's through_

_and find a way to blame somebody else)_

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this,_

_for this simple reason_

_I just need to keep you in mind_

_as something larger than life_

_(she'll destroy us all before she's through_

_and find a way to blame somebody else)_

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this,_

_for this simple reason_

_I just need to keep you in mind_

_as something larger than life!_

 

Suddenly, Heechul walked near him. Sunggyu had no idea what he would do—but it seemed like this was the gimmick he was planning.

He pulled Sunggyu closer, and crashed their lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sunggyu saw the hurt wash over Woohyun's face.

Heechul was kissing Sunggyu, and Sunggyu kissed back.

~

_"Come on Gyu!" Fifteen year old Woohyun dragged Sunggyu as they ran._

_"Just wait up! Not everyone is sporty." Sunggyu panted. "Where are you taking me anyway?"_

_"It's a secret! Hurry up or I'll piggy back you!" Woohyun grinned. "You little princess."_

_"Well that would be awkward ‘cause I'm taller than you." Sunggyu narrowed his eyes._

_"At least I'm fitter than you—and manlier." Woohyun stuck his tongue out. "Come on. We're almost there!"_

_"Just let me catch my breath you dolt!"_

_"Aish, come here." Woohyun slung Sunggyu's arm around his neck. "Don't let go, Gyu."_

_"Wha—"_

_"I'm carrying you there." He hoisted Sunggyu's knees to his hips. "We need to hurry because the sun would set soon."_

_Sunggyu felt his face flush and his heart race. Woohyun usually did these kind of cheesy things for him, but he still can't get used to it._

_"We're here." They were on a top of a hill, the setting sun right in front of them. "Happy birthday Gyu."_

_"Thank you." He felt so happy being there with Woohyun. He didn't know what to call the feeling—but it felt like his hear is soaring, and his mind was dazed._

_Warmth crept up to his cheeks and his stomach is full of butterflies._

_He didn't know what he was feeling, it only came whenever he's with Woohyun and he does things like this._

 

But now, Sunggyu realized what it is.

_Love really makes people do silly things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silly things that Gyu was talking about in the end was:  
> Kissing back in front of Woohyun  
> And wanting to forgive Woohyun despite all, just cause he looked sincere(which he is) :PP
> 
> The song is "Cute Without The E" by Taking Back Sunday :P It's awesomesauce.


	4. Hanging by A Spider's Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, so many things got in the way, especially uni work. Anyway, Digimon Adventure would have another sequel next year! I'm so excited, even if it probably won't have Taito in it.
> 
> Also to see the progress in the fics I'm writing, visit my tumblr. You can also make requests using the ask page. It's pretty empty yet though, I'd post more but the net is still shitty.
> 
> http://thewanderingclocksmith.tumblr.com/

_When Woohyun first saw him years ago, sitting under a tree on that school trip that started their journey—his initial thought was 'He looks pretty cute.'_

_He wasn't in any of Woohyun's classes, perhaps it has something to do with difference in school grades, because if he was—Woohyun is pretty sure he wouldn't forget a face like his._

_He had pale white skin with tufts of caramel brown hair framing his face. His long and slender fingers was tapping incessantly against his harmonica while his narrow eyes was fixed on the blue sky above us._

_His thin pink lips however, was in a small pout—as if not wanting to take any part with the school trip._

_'I wonder how it would taste like?' The thought sprouted to Woohyun's head but he quickly shook it away._

_They were at an awkward age—a bit too old to be considered to be a little kid; yet a bit too young to enter the dramatic teen phase._

_Woohyun himself already lost his prominent fluff as a child and had his body flat and hard from all the football he is playing. His jawline was starting to be defined and his shoulders are starting to widen out._

_The other kid, on the other hand still had a bit of fat, especially on his cheeks. Woohyun decided that he looked nice and cute with that though, so he hoped it would stay._

_His thoughts however, were cut short when a younger black haired boy barreled over the older boy._

_The mystery boy welcomed the newcomer with a big hug and a ruffle on his hair—obviously close with each other._

_Woohyun felt a small pang of pain—he wanted to be as close as the newcomer was to the other boy, but he ignored them until he felt someone tapping on his shoulder._

_Woohyun turned his head, fully expecting one of his football playmates to go greet him. However, he was met with someone different—it was the younger boy. The older boy was right behind him though, still looking like he wanted to be elsewhere._

_'He is prettier up close. And those pink lips are still doing that adorable pout.' Woohyun stared at the brunette. 'Not to mention, that pink blush on his cheeks is really cute.'_

_"Uhm, I noticed you were staring at Gyu-hyung earlier... do you want to be friends with us?"  The younger boy asked, breaking Woohyun's stare. "I mean, we don't usually have a lot of people with us too... you could be with us."_

_Well, Woohyun actually had people with him—just that they were late... as expected._

_'It wouldn't hurt for me to do so right?' He thought. 'I'm sure the others would be okay with it.'_

_"Okay then." Woohyun said. "I'm Nam Woohyun, sixth grader. Class B."_

_"Oh! You're in the same grade as Gyu-hyung! He definitely needs more friends!" The black haired boy exclaimed. "I'm Kim Myungsoo, fifth grade, class A! And right here is my older brother..."_

_He not-so-subtly pushed the brunette in front._

_"I-I'm Kim Sunggyu. 6-A." The brunette said, his cheeks flushed and his lips pouted from obvious lack of his social skills._

_'He really looks cute. I want to be his first kiss.'_

_It was another weird thought, but this time Woohyun didn't need to shake it off._

_Small rocks crash landed right in front of them, digging a small crater on the ground—successfully disrupting Woohyun's (dangerous) train of thoughts._

_It was the moment when their life took a big turn—the moment they entered the digital world._

~

Woohyun felt a part of him break apart seeing that kiss. Several thoughts were running in his mind—Is Sunggyu really gay? Are they dating?

Many people cheered at the scene, and after they broke away, Sunggyu's expression was blank—as if nothing happened. While the goddamn Heechul was licking his lips as if he just had something delectable—locking his eyes directly to Woohyun's.

'Too bad for you, I got the first.' It seemed to say, and it only fueled Woohyun's anger.

"Goddamn faggots!" Woohyun's teammate shouted.

"I told you they are dating." Another one muttered. "This shit is really disgusting."

The crowd was in a big roar asking so many things at once.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but sadly we don't have any time for that. I hoped you enjoyed all of our performances today. And have a happy school festival ahead for all of us!" Sunggyu smiled for the crowd, bowing before going backstage with his bandmates.

With that, the school festival officially started.

"What a disgusting way to start this festival." A teammate snorted, face scrunched up in disgust.

The other teammates made snide remarks at the band in agreement, which was gone unnoticed by Woohyun who still had a lot of things in his mind.

He slowly made his way through the crowd, his feet unconsciously bringing him near backstage where the band was.

"What was that earlier?" Woohyun recognized the snappy voice as Myungsoo's. They must have rushed backstage too after seeing the scene.

"That... that was nothing." Woohyun heard Sunggyu reply.

'How the hell can that be nothing?!' Woohyun wanted to shout out loud in frustration, yet he knows that he couldn't or he'll be discovered. 'How the hell is you kissing a guy in front of me, nothing?!'

"Nothing?" It was Howon's voice this time, sounding very doubtful. He was probably rolling his eyes, as Woohyun imagined. "Explain, how that could be 'nothing'."

Hell he probably even made air quotes with his fingers.

"The kiss meant nothing okay? I mean it was just for the show." Sunggyu explained.

'You lost your first kiss over nothing?!' Woohyun almost snorted in disbelief. He could have tried getting that first kiss if Sunggyu can shrug things like that as nothing.

But then again, it is a bad train of thought—or so Woohyun decided, so he shook it off. 'I'm not getting this kind of thoughts again.'

"Okay, let me clarify this—you lost your first kiss, just for a performance that is good enough without that gimmick." It was Dongwoo this time who was (beating sense into Sunggyu, as far as Woohyun is concerned) speaking. "I didn't believe you had that in you. I mean, I pegged you as the 'my lover will get my first kiss' type of guy."

Yeah, you go DinoWoo.

"We both know that's not my first kiss." Sunggyu's voice is still irritatingly calm, and it pisses Woohyun off. "I lost it years ago."

'And when did that happen?!' Woohyun getting closer to the edge and flipping his shit out, because what the hell? Years ago he still WAS Sunggyu's best friend and he should probably know that! Best friends tell each other everything! Woohyun even told Sunggyu about his first time with his now ex-girlfriend!

Dongwoo let out a snort. "Okay, first kiss that was not accidental and had both parties awake."

"Well, I really didn't know what was happening up there." Sunggyu gave up in arguing and used a sulkier voice. "I mean, we all know Heechul-sempai would do a gimmick. We just didn't know what it is. And then when his lips touched mine..."

"When his lips touched yours, you what?" It was their maknae asking impatiently. "You just instinctively kissed back?"

"Yeah... kind of..." Sunggyu's voice was getting smaller and smaller.

"You know we're not scolding you right?" Myungsoo sighed audibly. "Don't act like a child getting punished. You are our leader for christ's sake."

"You aren't?" Sunggyu's voice was normal again—no traces of the sulking earlier.

"I knew you were faking it." Sungyeol snorted derisively. "No you grandpa, we aren't we just made sure you weren't hurt or something like that."

'Nope! You should scold him more! Goddamnit!' Woohyun wanted to shout out. 'He just made me worried all for fucking nothing!'

Woohyun was completely raging in his mind, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or pissed off. And on top of that, why the hell does he feel that way in the first place?

"Uhmmm... may I speak to Sunggyu-sempai alone?"

It was a voice that Woohyun recognized well—very well.

The murmurs and the shuffling of the people on the backstage were indication that they agreed and left the two alone.

"Uhmm... I know this is kind of awkward to say... but I really admire sempai."

Woohyun felt his stomach drop at the statement.

~

_Fifteen year old Woohyun felt immediately relieved after his first night with his girlfriend._

_To him, he felt like he actually proved that he was a man._

_Whistling happily, he made his way back, not expecting to find Sunggyu sitting outside of his house's door._

_"Where were you? I was waiting for you." Sunggyu pouted upon seeing his best friend arrive so late._

_"Err—I was out..." Woohyun replied awkwardly._

_Sunggyu seemed to get it, blushing very red. "Oh..."_

_Woohyun found his reaction amusing and different from the usual ones given by other fifteen year old boys (who would say that he's awesome and ask who and how it is), so he decided to tease Sunggyu about it._

_"Why are you blushing that hard?" Woohyun smirked. "Do you even know or think about that stuff?"_

_"O-of course I do!" Sunggyu shouted indignantly, regretting it soon afterwards. "I-I mean, it's so late now, don't you think so too? I have to go do assignments now. Bye Woohyun!"_

_The leader fled the scene in record time, leaving a slightly shell shocked Woohyun._

_'No... it can't be... Sunggyu is too innocent to think of that so early.' Woohyun found his imagination of an innocent Sunggyu cracking right in the middle. 'He can't be thinking of doing that thing with other people!'_

_'But Sunggyu doing those things, moaning, panting, writhing—begging—'_

_"What the fuck brain!" Woohyun shouted out._

_After finding his boxers soiled the next morning, an awkward walk to school with Sunggyu—Woohyun broke up with his girlfriend right before an even more awkward lunch with Sunggyu and the others._

_When it comes to Kim Sunggyu, Woohyun always seems to be hanging on a spider's thread[1]._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Reference to The Spider's Thread by Ryūnosuke Akutagawa. Whenever Woohyun tries to escape these thoughts(hell) about Sunggyu, it only takes one look back down to see other people trying to climb the thread too (Sunggyu), Woohyun snaps and the build up of his jealously (the souls weighing down the thread) ultimately stops his progress and he falls back into those thoughts.


	5. One Day The Snow Would Stop Falling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: The ages of present are hyungline = 17 the maknaes = 16.  
> Digi world = 12 hl; 11ml  
> :) Not proofread, I have my hyungs everywhere.

_"It's really so silent right now." Twelve year old Sunggyu mused. "It's good to have some silence... but somehow this feels so lonely."_

_It was one of the rare times where Woohyun's loud mouth isn't pestering him. Instead the said boy was hanging around the others, ignoring—no, avoiding Sunggyu and his pout right now._

_The said pout is because of the apparent cold shoulder from the other boy. Sunggyu is too used to him, so much that he is sulking right now—a very un-leader-like behavior as Woohyun would probably point out the day after—when the cold treatment is finished._

_But seriously, even after experiencing this pattern a few times, Sunggyu has no idea what brought it on._

_He has been good friend, hasn't he?_

_._

_._

_._

_Of course he did! If you say otherwise the twelve year old Sunggyu would have you know that he ( ~~rarely~~ ) shares his food to Woohyun. And that he cuddles to sleep with Woohyun because the other get so cold easily. ( ~~Yes, not the other way around. Totally not. Sunggyu totally doesn't even shiver at night.~~ )_

_Sunggyu was a good friend as far as he was concerned so he really don't know why is he being treated like this right now._

_'The world is unfair. No one wants to talk to me.' That is what Sunggyu is convincing himself now._

_"Hyung? Why are you here alone?" It was twelve year old Lee Howon, their resident martial artist._

_"I'd rather be alone."_

_"You're practically sulking to the heavens right now hyung."_

_That conversation led to fun jokes and Hoya (Howon's preferred nickname) teaching Sunggyu how to fight at least the basic enemies—just for self-defense._

_This actually fun experience ended halfway though, when Woohyun suddenly butted in and dragged Sunggyu away._

_Twelve year old Sunggyu doesn't know why Woohyun did it, but at least he got his best friend back._

_Fighting lessons can wait later._

~

It took weeks for Sunggyu to get used to the presence of the freshman football player. But each day brought a brighter smile to the face of the vocalist.

It was weird at first, being treated so nice by another guy. Choi Minho meets up with him on the hallway, not minding that they were being stared at like animals at the zoo, and carries Sunggyu's things for him to his next class.

The younger guy opened doors for him, bought him snacks—especially the sweets that Sunggyu liked. He even had driven off the other jerk football players.

Sunggyu thinks it is weird, that he is not used to this, but he admits that it does feel nice. It had been a long time since he felt like this again—and ironically, it is from another football player.

'Nope don't think of bad thoughts.' Sunggyu chimed in at the train of thoughts going around in his head. 'Do not think of him."

'Focus on the positive side of things.' That is what Sungjong said after the group had called an impromptu meeting. The topic? Sunggyu's apparently blooming love life.

He said that when Sunggyu was having doubts on what Minho's intention was—and that he is afraid he'll just use the younger boy as a replacement for he-who-must-not-be-named.

"You need to see that you cannot forget about him completely. He has been part of our lives since you-know-what." Hoya said. "But you can still let him go away. He has chosen his path, it doesn't intersect with yours. You can't do anything about it."

"Besides, the first step on actually doing that is by stop thinking about that person." Dongwoo offered his two-cents on the matter. "How can you do that without meeting a new prospective err I mean new people."

"I'm not telling you to rush things with that newbie." Myungsoo said, still a little bit awkward advising his own brother to snag some guy. "But this would be good for you—to socialize with more people."

"What we are all trying to say is that you should make him sit on that chair already." Sungyeol said bluntly, typical of him. "The guy looks disheartened every time you glare at him like he's doing a heinous crime whenever he tries to remove your damn bag out of that chair."

And after all those (not really so) helpful advices from the suddenly turned love experts—err his friends. Sunggyu is now faced with a dilemma.

'To let him or not to let him, that is the question.' Sunggyu is so burdened by these choices that he even starts to base his thoughts from Shakespeare.

'Letting Minho sit on that spot reserved for he-who-must—screw this "don't think of him, not even his name"—Woohyun means that I accept that Woohyun would never want to sit with us again.'

'Those stupid jokes, laughs and blabbering loud mouth would be all memories.' Sunggyu gripped tighter on his hold on his bag. 'Gone forever is those times where would stay up late together, gone is the man who claimed he would be my number one fan in case actually make it big."

 

'Those waking moments curled up against the other, those times where we end up fighting with fists, those times where he would take my hand as if there is nothing weird about it, those time where he slung his arm around my neck with no cares in the world. All of those would be a dull old pictures in a time box.'

'Letting Minho sit on that spot would also mean creating new ( ~~not as~~ ) colorful memories to be pinned on my mental corkboard. Letting him sit there would make me free from chasing an unsure happiness rooting from the yesterdays, free from all broken daydreams each day, free from all of the complication that is Woohyun himself.'

"Sunggyu-hyung?"

It was Minho, holding his tray of cafeteria food—looking nervous, anxious, expectant and maybe even a little bit of hopeful.

And it was that sight that finally broke the tension from Sunggyu's shoulder. He wasn't being fair at all. Suddenly he knew what to do.

~

_It was one of those days again—a cold day. Woohyun barely gave him a glance—even though they sit beside each other in class._

_Yes, Nam Woohyun actually reached class A. With the help of his best friend of course, who else would benefit from Woohyun being in class A anyway?_

_Mirroring himself years ago, an older Sunggyu was pouting up to the sky again. It was a habit he never forgot because it was so handy in convincing Woohyun to do things._

_"Woohyun can I have your slice of cake?"_

_"No."_

_"Woohyunnie can I have your slice of the cake? //adding a hamster pout™ and hamster puffed cheeks™"_

_"...Fine."_

_See why it is handy?_

_But enough of that, all must be focused on how is the miserable best friend doing right now—waiting in front of Woohyun's house._

_Is it bad that he really missed his best friend—enough to wait up outside his said best friend’s house._

_But nothing is really pretty normal with Sunggyu and Woohyun's friendship. Hell, it even started in an unknown alternate world._

_So yes, in the eyes of Sunggyu this is completely normal and normal people do what they do too._

_When he saw the first glimpse of his friends face, he immediately felt relieved that at least the other didn't get into a fight—left wounded on the streets. It happened all the time to the dramas his mother was watching._

_But what came next was unease. The other boy had a goofy smile on his face—totally content and happy._

_Meaning, the other boy had genuine fun wherever he went—without the presence of Sunggyu._

_The way Woohyun's smile fell when his eyes landed on Sunggyu made the slight unease go into full anxiety._

_Anxiety of losing someone as close as Woohyun, his best friend._

_Sunggyu had always been attached to a limited amount of humans, but when he does—it would be a strong attachment._

_Somehow, Sunggyu sensed that having Woohyun absent from his life would make him quite dysfunctional—detached to everything because one of (his strongest) anchors to the world cut ties with him._

_So right now he is dreading what would happen next._

_Hell, he is dreading it every single cold day which was getting more frequent and frequent._

_But he does not let it show—not even the faintest shadow of it._

_Because he is afraid that somehow if he did, it would be akin to a glass cracking under immense water pressure—a small crack would lead to a bigger branch of cracks and eventually the glass would break down and all of Sunggyu's anxiety, unease, insecurity, dependence would crash down—leaving him all alone when Woohyun decides that he doesn't want to deal with all of those things._

_So instead he hides it all with a small smile. Setting aside the questions of 'why' in his brain for a little bit._

_Twelve year old Sunggyu had no clue what caused the cold days. Fifteen year old Sunggyu still had no idea why, but he fears it; he dreads it._

_Seventeen year old Sunggyu wanted to think that the cold day just had been extended to cold years. And that perhaps one day the snow would stop falling down._


	6. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I actually changed my plans for this fic. This marks the day it gets slightly darker. I also realized I neglected the digimon part of the story so there will be a bit more of it.
> 
> These are all important flashbacks to better understand what happened and what will happen in the future. I didn't have anywhere to place them so, it's all here.

_ "Name?" _

_ "Nam Woohyun." _

_ "Age?" _

_ "16" _

_ "Can you remember what happened during that trip when you were twelve?" _

_ Sixteen-year old Woohyun saw his mother gazing at him sternly. _

_ "We spent the trip on the digital world—trying to save it." _

_ The frown that marred his mother's face told him that it was not the correct answer. _

~

_Twelve year old Woohyun didn't know how it happened. But the thing in front of them was Sunggyu's digimon._

_Only the fox didn't look anything like before, it looked ruthless—unkind._

_It was tearing down the digital world, and the bystanders didn't stand a chance—they were ripped up until their last byte._

_And there, watching file island burn is Kim Sunggyu, his face devoid of any emotion but evil contentment._

_Woohyun isn't even sure if he's the same guy anymore._

_That is until their eyes meet and he saw the pain masked under the haughty expression._

_It was decided instantly, he'll try to save Sunggyu no matter what it takes._

_Nobody else could back him up—but it was okay. He felt like he had to do this alone anyway._

~

_ "Name?" _

_ "Nam Woohyun" _

_ "Age?" _

_ "16." _

_ "Can you remember what happened during that trip when you were twelve?" _

_ "A handful of us got kidnapped by a crazy man." _

_ "And about this Kim Sunggyu? What's your relationship with him?" _

_ Sixteen year old Woohyun flinched, he hadn't expected that question. _

_ "He's my closest friend. We were best friends ever since that trip." _

_ 'He's all I have ever wanted.' _

_ Woohyun heard a grumble of dissatisfaction from his mother. _

~

_"Sunggyu? Are you okay?"_

_The twelve year old child lying on the ground groaned in answer._

_It had been a hard struggle but finally the digimon on rampage has stopped as soon as Woohyun had figured how to stop the darkness lurking inside Sunggyu._

_The flames have died down, and even if a lot of digimon died—at least they had stopped it before it had gotten worse._

_Who knows what would happen if the darkness had been stronger?_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I... I don't feel as lonely anymore."_

_"Good... that's good."_

_Woohyun sighed in relief, at last it was over._

~

_ "Name?" _

_ "Nam Woohyun." _

_ "Age?" _

_ "16." _

_ "Can you remember what happened during that trip when you were twelve?" _

_ "A handful of us got kidnapped by a crazy man." _

_ "What is your relationship with Kim Sunggyu?" _

_ "We are just happened to be victims of the man. Same goes with the other children." _

_ "He's fine now, thank you for your time." _

_ It was his mother who said that, sounding genuinely happy. _

_ "Let's go home Woohyun." _

_ 'If only it was that simple.' _

_ With that, sixteen year old Nam Woohyun walked home, wondering how he should act on the upcoming school year, and those after. _

_ "Listen, I heard there would be tryouts for the school football team. You should consider it." _

_ Sixteen year old Woohyun already knew what his mother wanted. _

_ "Okay mother." _

_ With that, Woohyun found himself on a ready-made path to follow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... since Sunggyu is basically like Yamato, his crest is friendship. Which is why he was eaten up by darkness when he felt alone. Yamato also had problems and oining the enemy side so I'm drawing a parallel line here. :)
> 
> Things will get clearer soon. I'll post the proper chapter 6 tomorrow. See you guys. XD


	7. A World Without Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie points to those who gets that digimon reference somewhere here.

_"We have no choice. We have to fight them to make them stop."_

_"Are you saying that we should risk killing him?!" Twelve year old Woohyun shouted. "Are you out of your minds?"_

_Everybody winced at the thought, nobody wanted to do it. But at this rate, their options have already narrowed down to delete or to be deleted._

_The whole island was on fire and they had no backup to rely on._

_"But we have no—"_

_"How the hell would you explain that to Myungsoo?" Woohyun pointed at the sleeping kid—exhausted from all their efforts to save at least one nursery. "I'm sorry we had to kill your brother without letting you know? We took your silence as yes?"_

_No one answered. They couldn't answer. Nobody wants to think of how to break that kind of news to Myungsoo._

_"I'll go find a way. You guys stall them." Woohyun decided. "Let's go Vee."_

_The blue dragon nodded and went to transport mode._

_"You could die out there!"_

_"Better me than him." Woohyun replied, riding away into the flames._

~

For the past weeks, a specific someone was irritating Woohyun to no end. And to top it all off, that specific someone just had to be in his sights every day. Whoever thought that daily practice was needed in their football team, should indeed go to hell with that specific someone?

Yeah, their coach was a major ass—he would taking that little runt's side, threatening everyone with team suspension in case another fight happens.

Woohyun had to watch as that runt slowly take his position in Sunggyu's life.

Every exchanged smile, every gesture—it all irritated Woohyun to no end.

'Who the hell gave the permission for that upstart to start walking Sunggyu home? Who the hell decided that, the fucker can carry things for Sunggyu? Who the fuck did allow him to wait outside Sunggyu's classroom to have lunch together?'

All of these things, those things was what Woohyun used to do. To see someone else doing it—someone other than him, taking claim on his role—taking claim on Sunggyu himself.

All of it makes Woohyun's blood boil to no end, and of course if he is suffering—that man should experience the same.

He made the freshman run around the campus several times under the sweltering sun for each time he made even the slightest mistake. Each time they had ball drills he purposely set off heavy kicks on the ball right on his direction—aiming for his sore muscles yet still making it look like an accident.

The other team members caught on what their captain was doing and wordlessly agreed on doing the same thing.

The message was clear. 'Stop hanging out with that fag Kim Sunggyu or we'll make you suffer until you can't play football anymore.'

Each training session was progressively rougher on the freshman. Each wince of pain, each bruise, each wound from scrapes—all of it makes Woohyun feel better.

But he needs to do more, to hurt him more, nothing will compare to the rage storming inside of him. He needs to get even—and he won't stop until he gets even.

Especially now, after saw what transpired in the cafeteria. There on the seat that no one claimed for years, was Choi Minho, sitting right beside Sunggyu with a disgusting pink background around them.

That scene caused something in Woohyun to snap. They had a practice game later, perfect.

By that time, everything passed like a movie. It was like watching himself, yet not really—every scene, every detail; it was engraved to his mind.

The way the soft drizzle of the rain hit their skins. The game—him kicking the football with no difficulties.

The next scenes are not as pretty. He remembers hearing a loud cry of pain, the sickening sound of bones breaking. His coach's angry yell at him, the audience gathering around the freshman.

He remembers the disgust and hatred in the stares of the people he used to consider his friends. The cheers of his team mates.

But none of it matters—none of it mattered until he saw the look on Sunggyu's eyes. His sharp glares at him—filled with pure revulsion, yet glistening with tears—tears of worry for the man on the ground, writhing in agony.

'Maybe I am a revolting piece of trash, right from the start.'

Woohyun took a shaky step backwards. His eyes focused on the red stain on his feet, that wasn't there minutes ago.

'I-I'm a disgusting person... right from the start, ever since that camp.'

He remembers tripping on his feet and falling backwards.

'No—I was like this from the start.'

He remembers falling and falling, until he fell into darkness itself—away from light, away from everything else—hidden away; gone from the world with no light to guide him.

A world without Kim Sunggyu—a world without light.

~

_"Say, Woohyun." Fourteen year old Sunggyu whispered to the boy lying beside him. "What was it like to see me lose control? To see me destroy lives?"_

_It was a hard question to answer, what Woohyun felt during that moment was a mix of pain and twisted pleasure._

_Pain, because Sunggyu back then was not the Sunggyu he knew. Pain, because he can clearly see him inside mourning every life he took. Pain, because he couldn't do anything to alleviate the anguish Sunggyu was keeping inside._

_But he also liked it. In some twisted way, he liked it. He liked that Sunggyu needed him to keep sane in a seemingly insane world. It was a guarantee—a reassurance of some sorts that Sunggyu can't leave him._

_"Woohyun?" Sunggyu asked again._

_"It's hard to explain, everything was a mess during those time." Woohyun replied, masking his hidden feelings under an unsure tone. "After some time, I realized that I needed to save you, or you'll end up destroying everything including yourself."_

_It was not a lie, after realizing that their group's only option was to fight back, something in Woohyun snapped._

_They didn't know what would happen to Sunggyu after they defeated the fox digimon. For all they know, Sunggyu may be erased along with the darkness._

_Woohyun couldn't risk that so he rushed in there alone in an act of desperation._

_But even then, Woohyun felt guilty for blaming the others for thinking of risking Sunggyu's life when they didn't know what to do. When they didn't know what triggered event—that it was preventable and was Woohyun's fault in the first place._

_Him and his twisted desire's fault._

_"I'm glad you came though." Sunggyu sighed, snuggling on the back of his best friend. "I was so lonely up there."_

_Woohyun's heart beat hastened at the action, and all he could do was hope Sunggyu didn't hear it._

_It was a normal occurrence to them to snuggle each other during sleepovers in Sunggyu's house, but even Woohyun still can't help but be affected by it._

_Moments like this is when it was clear that he was still under the influence of his selfish desires._

_"You saved my life out there." Sunggyu admitted. "Being in that state was terrible, and any moment later than you have arrived I'd probably be not my self anymore—lost completely to the darkness."i_

_Woohyun felt the arm on his waist tremble._

_"It felt like I was being swallowed up by myself." Sunggyu continued. "It was the feeling of being alone which is the most painful. I don't want to be alone."_

_The older boy gripped his hands around Woohyun tighter, and at that moment all other thoughts in Woohyun's brain died, and only Sunggyu mattered._

_"Don’t worry. I won't leave you." Woohyun said, turning around to face his friend as soon as the other's hold loosened._

_Sunggyu had streaks of tears on his cheeks, and it only sent pangs of pain in Woohyun. He can't make Sunggyu like that again._

_"I won't leave you, no matter what." Woohyun said. "You can rest your fears aside because I'll be hounding on you until the end."_

_Sunggyu finally broke into a content smile and snuggled more into Woohyun's arm. The younger boy could only mentally chuckle on how cuddly, the older boy was—as always._

_Sunggyu however, somewhat sensed that chuckle in some unknown way, as evidenced by the little pout forming on his lips._

_"You jerk, just be glad that I'm bestowing you with my mighty presence."_

_"Oh, you're definitely so gracious my liege." Woohyun rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else you want to give to this poor peasant, oh great king?"_

_Sunggyu punched his arm for that but he seemed to be seriously thinking, if the way he is biting his bottom lip is to go by with._

_"Because you have pledged your loyalty to me dear peasant. I being a gracious king—err emperor–that sounds better. I being a gracious emperor, pledges to you too." Sunggyu said, going along Woohyun's joke. "Even at the point of no return, I'll find you and stay with you. It's only fair, for that time back then."_

_"Thanks, then." Woohyun said, knowing that Sunggyu really meant it._

_"Now stop grinning like an idiot." Sunggyu said, but Woohyun didn't even realize he was doing that in the first place._

_"I was not grinning over your stupid promise."_

_"Whatever, I need to sleep now. Before your greasy grin give me nightmares." The older boy rolled his eyes and just settled in using Woohyun as a pillow._

_That night, Woohyun's smile didn't fade as he slept with Sunggyu in his arms. At that moment everything felt perfect. At that moment, there was nothing but happiness. Woohyun was in a world full of light._


	8. Sleep Well

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all

"..." Speech

'...' Line

* * *

 

_“What Sunggyu experienced here is an over exposure to the polar opposite of his crest.” Gennai, the old man who brought everyone to the digital world, explained. “His is the crest of friendship so feeling alone in the world triggered the virus evolution of Renamon.”_

_“So you mean, everyone here is capable of destroying the digital world too,” Twelve-year old Dongwoo asked. “Doesn’t that make us a risk?”_

_“Exactly, which is why we chose carefully which kids got to be a part of this group. So that you can fill the gaps of each other.” Gennai replied. “I must say, we haven’t expected this event to happen.”_

_“Well, things have been weird lately. Especially between Woohyun and Sunggyu,” Howon sighed, rubbing the back of the sleeping maknae. They were all exhausted from the fight and the younger kids almost instantly fell asleep once they reached a safe place._

_“All we can do now is to try and prevent another catastrophe like this to happen.”_

_~_

The sky instantly darkened and a freak storm started, while Woohyun disappeared in what looked like a pool of dark ink. Everyone was shocked with the sudden events; the game was immediately stopped. Medics are rushed through and brought Minho to an emergency van immediately.

“This is…” Howon jogged to where Sunggyu was standing, in shock and staring at the place where Woohyun used to be.

“A digital disaster, I know,” Sunggyu says, running his hand through his messy caramel hair. He hasn’t felt this amount of adrenaline and stress pumping through is body since the last time they had to save both worlds.

“Then you know we don’t have much time before everything is destroyed,” the taekwondo black belt replies back. “Time flows differently between the worlds. If you have to go visit Minho, do it now. I’ll take the others to go looking for a potential gate. We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Thanks, Howonnie.”

Sunggyu then rushed off, barely nodding at his friends and little brother who started gathering around Bearmon’s partner. He has a lot of things to talk with the young football player, a lot of things to apologize for.

The hospital, is as blank and sterile as he imagined, the scent of disinfectants irritating his nostrils as soon as he entered the place. It didn’t take long for him to find Minho who was in the triage area, legs in a cast.

“Hyung, you came to visit me?” Minho was sporting a brilliant smile despite the pain in his leg. “I’m getting my room assigned now, come with me upstairs.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

The smile on Minho’s face faltered a bit. “I understand.”

~

“How did it went, hyung?” His little brother asks, when they met at the gate location – on the banks of the Han River. Myungsoo was wearing an all-black outfit resembling a battle gear, and the older male just shook his head at the stupidity displayed in front of him.

“There’s no need for that kind of dramatics Myungsoo, this will be a relatively quick fight,” Sunggyu rolled his eyes at his brother’s indignant face. “And it went pretty well, he understood why I couldn’t stay for long.”

_“It’s about the captain right? He’s been feeling very different lately.”_

_“I’m really sorry you got dragged into our mess.”_

_“Hyung, I meant it when I said I like you. And I fully knew the repercussions of that, pissing the captain off is part of that. If it wasn’t me, it would be another person who likes you.”_

_“He shouldn’t have broken your legs. I should have confronted him about his behavior months before. What if you can’t play anymore?”_

_“My leg isn’t that damaged. Just go hyung, I’ll be fine.”_

“This isn’t gonna easy fight though hyung, don’t fool yourself. This is Woohyun-hyung we’re talking about.” Myungsoo quips, looking at his dazed brother worriedly. “This isn’t a simple deletion mission, hyung. We can’t risk his life; we can’t just murder him.”

“I know. He deserves that, at the very least,” Sunggyu says just as the others arrived, looking doom and gloom. “Gather up guys, we’ll be jumping in soon.”

~

The digital world, when they arrived, was engulfed in darkness and ablaze with scorching flames. Distant cries for help and explosions were coming from everywhere. Infection has apparently reached not only Veemon but a handful of virus-type digital monsters as well.

It has been hours since they jumped in from the river portal and yet the crowd of deranged rookie and champion digimons hasn't thinned out yet.

"We need to split up and try to find the source of infection!" Sunggyu shouted riding on top of Kyuubimon, the champion form of Renamon, who was currently slicing her foes cleanly. "This won't stop until we get to the Digimon Emperor or whatever Nam is calling himself now."

"But we can't leave all the normal digimon out here!" Sungjong reasoned out, fending off the small rookies along with his Gatomon. "They will get shredded in an instant."

"Then the three of you kids should evacuate them to primary village and then hold the ground!" Sunggyu almost had a dark flame ball almost hit his face. "Sungyeol!"

"W-What?! I'm busy up here!"

An echo from way up high came as a reply and Sunggyu couldn't help but chuckle at the slightly panicked voice of Sungyeol who was tasked in defeating the airborne opponents.

"Take care of my brother! I'll go slit your throat if anything happens to him!"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

"We'll take the direction towards Server Continent," Dongwoo tapped the leader's back, his face for once not smiling gleefully. "You take care. You know what to do if you find him."

"I'll be scouring File Island then," Sunggyu replied. "Good luck. And don't hurt him too much Woo. Leave some for me."

"I won't. I know how much you still care for him, hyung." The look on the younger male's eyes had suddenly softened into a clouded expression of worry. "If everything comes to worst hyung, please remember to not get yourself hurt."

And just like that Sunggyu was bound for what used to be Devimon's castle, riding his fox digimon's back alone.

~

It was cliché, to say at least, that the person wrecking terror on the digital world, was currently occupying a deadbeat haunted castle. Nevertheless, it didn't lessen the quarrelling urge between running and fighting.

"Ren, don't do anything until I tell you to."

Whatever protest his partner has died down as soon as they entered the biggest room on the abandoned building.

There sitting on a throne like a bored prince was Nam Woohyun all-clad in tight black leather.

"Are you going to start this by some speech stolen from a self-help book. I remember the last time we were in here; we were all like 'Friendship is Magic!'. It was very cringey if I'm being honest with you." The football captain stood up, his partner still nowhere in sight.

"I won't. But I don't think you're have been completely honest with me for years," the band vocalist replied. "Have anything to say to me, Nam?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop being a coward!"

It wasn't known who struck first, but suddenly UlforceVeedramon was locked in a close combat against Sakuyamon who disregarded her partner's order.

Nam Woohyun charged towards Sunggyu, ignoring the warring digimon in favor of landing a punch on the latter's cheeks.

"I. Am. Not. Being. A. Coward." He straddled Sunggyu, wailing punches on every inch of exposed skin, not caring that the latter was not making any move to defend himself.

Each hit was fueled by unbridled anger, sending sharp stings and bruising force on the barely grunting male.

_'This happened because I didn't notice anything. Because I was too wrapped up in my own world.'_

~

_"You expected this? H-How?"_

_"Hyung, the captain is in love with you." Minho simply replied. "He didn't want to, but he does."_

_The words clicked inside Sunggyu's head and the sudden realizations left him reeling._

_"You didn't know? I thought it was obvious."_

_"How would I know? He never said anything."_

~

"You are not the Woohyun I knew." Sunggyu spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth on the dusty floor.

"Shut up. Stop looking at me with those eyes." Woohyun stopped his assault in favor of pinning the other's shoulder down. "You never knew me."

Sunggyu pulled the younger male down, crashing his bloodied thin lips to the other's plump ones. After a few moments of staying still in shock, the soccer player eagerly taking Sunggyu's bruised lower lip between his own.

"The Woohyun I knew would just do that, and take whatever he wanted from me." Sunggyu said once they parted for air.

"Y-You knew?" Woohyun scrambled off Sunggyu's body, his pupils starting to clear up. "You knew and yet you didn't do anything about it."

"I just realized it recently. Minho told me," the vocalist sat up and stretched his battered body. "He said he won't press charges. You can stop now and go back with us."

"I-I can't. I-I've done horrible things."

"And I'll help you make up for your mistakes," Sunggyu said. "Just tell your partner to stop now."

"I-I… there's no other solution but to…" The soccer player bit his lip in contemplation.

"What?"

"The virus… it already has spread everywhere… Go back to the others and leave through the portal. I'll handle this." Woohyun helped Sunggyu of the ground.

"I can see what you're planning. I won't let you do this alone." Sunggyu protested.

"Don't make me use force Gyu. I'm the bad guy in our story, I'm expendable." Woohyun chuckled bitterly. "You have to go back to Myungsoo."

"I'd like to see you try. I'm preventing you and your goddamn hero compl-" Sunggyu's speech ended rather abruptly after a bruising kiss.

"Wha-"

"Knock them out."

~

"Computer Scientists have reported that the world wide web has indeed been wiped clean and that no data are salvageable."

"It's like the whole network and cloud system has been reformatted and overwritten several times by dummy data. It was a clean and through job."

"All efforts are now focused on bringing data back up on the network along with tightened security to prevent this digital catastrophe from happening again."

"On local news, Seoul High Football Captain is declared missing. The mother of the teenager put up a large reward for people who will give a lead other than the missing person disappearing in a pool of black ink, refusing to believe such claims from all the witne-"

 

 

"Fuck you for leaving me all alone again."

~

_Kim Sunggyu lost his first kiss at the tender age of fourteen to a sleeping Nam Woohyun. If you asked him, it was a moment of weakness - a weird occurrence that shouldn't have happened._

_After all, Nam Woohyun was terribly, terribly interested in girls._

_The thought has boggled the young Sunggyu, as he never felt any attraction to girls and boys alike. But somehow, Nam Woohyun and his Knight in Shining Armor attitude for Sunggyu was strangely appealing._

_Sunggyu was far from being weak, or helpless as the Digital World honed his skills in surviving and fighting. And yet, he also looks like someone who's meek and soft-spoken. Despite his leadership and excellent track record in fighting bullies, it was never enough for said people to leave him alone._

_Woohyun however, looks so strong with his still growing body and muscle mass. Sometimes Sunggyu envied his best friend on this aspect but now as they lay beside each other, cramped on Sunggyu's small bed, he finds that it is more akin to admiration._

_Somehow, being attracted to neither genders seem okay as long as Nam Woohyun was by his side. Woohyun who always did his best to protect Sunggyu. Woohyun who makes Sunggyu's hear skip a beat with his dumb action and dumb face, and dumb muscles, and dumb everything._

_'Woohyun is just dumb. Period'_

_._

 

_._

 

_._

_'But he's also amazing in every way.'_

_Fourteen-year-old Sunggyu miraculously decides that it was okay that he likes one person only. One person that he finds attractive. One person who he needs by his side. It just so happens that it came in the form of his stupid best friend._

_So he did what he thought was the best, when Woohyun's nightmares came again. He pressed his thin lips against the latter's plump ones._

_"Sleep well Woohyunie."_

 


	9. Epilogue- Musician Turned Hacker

He woke up with the bright sun mercilessly giving him a headache. Around him, the incessant chattering and cries of babies are going overboard. He never got used to the noise whenever he stayed in the village.

However, he needed to suck it up. To atone for everything that had happened. He doesn't know if he will be ever done, no amount of work seems enough. It also doesn't help that he couldn't redeem himself to the people that was directly affected.

"I swear all these security digimons are the cause of unrest of these babies." Elekmon muttered to himself, trying to calm down a bunch of newly hatched babies. "All they do is whir and say 'Security alert, Security alert', even at night."

"Where is V?" The man asked, still disoriented and staring a particular color block at a distance.

"I don-"

"SOMEONE IS FORCING OPEN A GATE! THIS IS BIG NEWS!" His blue dragon companion ran towards him and tugged on his pants.

Everything seemed to stand still in the moment. The wind stopped blowing, the babies ceased their cries, and the drones fell silent.

"You don't know how much trouble I got in just to get to you."

A man, who looks slightly older than him, with thin eyes lined with kohl, stepped out of seemingly nothing.

"Hi. I'm Kim Sunggyu, a musician turned hacker who will probably be hunted by all nations out there. Nice to meet you again."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic would not really be focused on their journey in the Digital World, I'm too lazy for that. Though glimpses of what happened there would be shown.
> 
> The digimons can be viewed as awesome, speaking and badass virtual pets which more or less can materialize in the real world using digital gates(albeit rare), if you're not really familiar with them.
> 
> Sunggyu has a Renamon. (the kitsune/fox digimon) [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Renamon]
> 
> Woohyun has a Veemon, the athletic blue thing that likes soccer. (I dun't like season 2) [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Veemon]
> 
> Howon has a Bearmon (bear digimon obviously) [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Bearmon]
> 
> Dongwoo has a Guilmon (red dino digimon) [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Guilmon]
> 
> Myungsoo has a Gaomon (a dog with boxing gloves digimon) [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gaomon]
> 
> Sungyeol has a Falcomon (an owl digimon) [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Falcomon] the 2006 one
> 
> Sungjong has a Salamon (a puppy digimon which becomes a cat [Gatomon] later on) [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Salamon]
> 
> Terms: Digivice is like Digimon's tamagotchi machine, roughly speaking. It can do other things but it won't probably matter here.  
> Also sukamon is this ugly thing. [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Sukamon]


End file.
